Second Chance
by MewMidnight
Summary: Ichigo gives Kish a chance and they start dating. Kish couldn't be happier. This is a oneshot revolving around a small trip that they took to a cuddly cabin, where they get intimate. No lemon this time, sorry. Please R and R!


Description: Its been three years since the final battle and after having a falling out with Masaya, Ichigo decided to give Kish a chance. Ichigo has been with Kish for about six months now, and when they go on a road trip together, they get a little intimate.

Rating: T for now…

MewMid: I don't really know what came over me. I was at my boyfriends house and I didn't have internet access so I got bored… and felt like trying to revive my love for Ichigo x Kish. :3 There will probably be a lemon later… This wont be a long fix, just a steamy one. :D

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The sky was cloudy and loomed over, threatening to snow. Ichigo turned a corner, the car's wheels crunched through fresh snow. Kish pointed at a cabin up ahead,

"Is that it?" He asked, looking over at the cat-girl. Ichigo smiled and nodded,

"Yep! Thats my grandparents cabin!"

Kish grinned, "It looks awful cozy in there."

The redhead briefly glanced at the alien, and continued driving. When they pulled into the driveway, Kish jumped out and stretched his arms and legs. Ichigo Popped the trunk and grabbed her red duffle bag, Kish grabbed a black bag that Pai had let him use to take this trip. Kish giggled and nudged her,

"You ready?"

Ichigo huffed and closed the trunk, she knew what he meant. She reached into her pocket and rummaged around for the key when they walked up onto the doorstep. The door opened with a creak, it was dark and cool inside. Ichigo walked in and looked around. On the left was a cozy living room with a faux fur rug and a soft couch, on the right was a quaint kitchen with a small round table and four chairs. Up ahead there was a hall with two doors on the right, and one on the left. Ichigo motioned for Kish to follow her,

"The bedroom is this one-" She said as she walked up to the single door on the right. Ichigo opened the door and flicked on the lights, the bed was a deep shade of red and had a black and red plaid comforter. She smiled and dropped her bag, "-It's so cute!"

Kish couldn't help but smile as she dropped her things and jumped on the bed. Flopping down on her stomach and taking in the musky scent of the blanket. The green haired alien crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her, looking at her partially hair covered face. Kish reached up and brushed the hair out of her eyes so he could look into them. Her big brown eyes were glassy and emanated warmth and comfort for him. Kish wriggled his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm so glad you gave me a chance."

Ichigo blushed slightly and looked down, "Kish! I-"

He pressed his lips against hers to quiet her, she tried to fight a smile. Kish's lips were smooth and slid over hers in such a way she couldn't describe it in words. Ichigo felt her cheeks flush a darker red when he squeezed her against him. His arms were so much stronger than they looked. When he paused, she opened her eyes and stared into his bright amber ones.

"Ichigo, I'm so lucky."

Ichigo giggled and gently tickled the tips of his long pointed ears, "I'm the lucky one. I'm glad you forgave me."

Kish took a deep breath, he really loved her. He loved her with all his soul and wanted nothing more than to be with her as long as he lived. Most couples as young as them didn't last forever, but he knew he would do anything to make it work. Something about her made him crazy. He was beyond head over heels in love with her.

"What do you say we get a snack and watch a movie? It's been a long drive!" She said, smiling at the seemingly distracted alien. Kish snapped into reality and nodded,

"Sure!"

The two changed into more comfortable clothes and went into the kitchen. Kish couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was wearing baggy pink pajama pants with thick white horizontal stripes. She also wore a tight white tank-top that was lower cut than her usual attire. Kish grinned, he couldn't help but lust after her. He wore baggy black pajama pants and a dark green shirt that he had to get for the trip.

Ichigo opened the fridge and looked inside,

"Ohhhh Kay… We have some pickles, sandwich meat, cheese, mayonnaise, and some other stuff… eh…"

Kish just stared at her small waist as she leaned over and opened the sliding freezer drawer.

"Oh!" Kish looked up at her face when she looked over at him, "-we have ice cream!"

Kish walked over and looked inside the freezer with her, Ichigo pulled out two small containers, "There is chocolate chip cookie dough, and mint chocolate chip."

Kish just stared at her, he didn't know what either of those flavors were like. He was new to this 'ice cream'.

"Uhh-"

"Oh, sorry, forgot. Uhmm… We should eat this one!" She said, holding up the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Kish shrugged and walked into the living room while she grabbed spoons. He stared at the large cabinet opposite the couch. It was a dark wood of some sort and seemed as though it held something large. Ichigo walked in after him and handed him the ice cream and opened the large cabinet. There was a fairly large television and some movies on the shelf below it.

Ichigo knelt and began sifting thought the DVDs. Kish sat down on the sofa and took a big spoonful of the ice cream.

"This is delicious!" He exclaimed, Ichigo ignored him and started pulling out movies. When she had about three she walked over and sat beside him on the couch.

Kish looked at the DVDs and read the covers, "_How_ _to_ _lose_ _a_ _guy_ _in_ _10_ _days_, _The_ _Titanic_, and _Troy_"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, pick one." Kish tilted his head, _How_ _to_ _lose a_ _guy_ _in_ _10_ _days_ didn't sound good, and he didn't know who _Troy_ was, but he didn't want to watch a movie about some guy named Troy. The Titanic had a huge ship on the cover.

"How about the _Titanic_ one?"

Ichigo nodded and jumped up, "Great choice!"

Ichigo then popped in the movie and fell back on the couch beside Kish. Kish was enjoying the ice cream and watched the movie, genuinely interested. Ichigo's mood seemed to sway throughout the movie. It was a very long movie. Kish and Ichigo finished the ice cream off and ended up cuddling underneath a fuzzy blanket. Kish hugged her whenever she said something was sad or when she seemed on edge. At the end, the goofy looking guy in the movie sank beneath the surface of the water and never came up. Ichigo's eyes teared up and she snuggled into Kish's chest when the girl in the movie began to cry.

Kish frowned and squeezed Ichigo, it made him angry. It reminded him of when he died and how happy he was when she held him.

"He pisses me off."

Kish said through his gritting teeth when the credits came up. Ichigo wiped some tears from her cheeks, "What, Why?"

The green haired alien looked into her sad eyes, "If that were me I would keep fighting. He gave in, he was weak. I would hold on and stay alive for you. I would do anything to keep alive and be with you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and tears rolled effortlessly down her cheeks. She nuzzled into his chest, Kish squeezed her tightly. He felt his own eyes tear up, he wouldn't die before her, he never wanted her to feel lonely. He would always be there for her.

After a few quiet moments together, Kish stood up and lifted her up in his arms. Ichigo blushed when he picked her up,

"Kish! Don't, I'm-"

"Oh be quiet! I can totally carry you."

Just as Kish turned to move, Ichigo shook her head, "No! Not that the blanke-"

Before she could finish her sentence Kish tripped on the blanket and the two toppled over onto the furry rug. Ichigo laughed uncontrollably when they both were sprawled out on the faux fur rug. Kish groaned,

"Oh. That."

Ichigo giggled and rolled over on her back, as Kish sat up onto his knees. Ichigo smiled and wiped away the last of her tears and stared at him. Kish rubbed his elbow and looked back at her playfully. The cat-girl rolled over onto her stomach and stared playfully as well. Kish leaned forward and laid on his stomach as well, and leaned in close to where their noses touched. Kish faked a growl and leaped onto her, the two giggled and wrestled each other on the fluffy rug. Ichigo grabbed his sides and wriggled her fingers around on his ribs, Kish began laughing uncontrollably and fell onto his back. Ichigo climbed on top of him and straddled him, still tickling his sides.

The green haired alien grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms over his head, causing her to fall onto him completely. Ichigo laid on top of the alien, giggling and rubbing their noses together. Kish stared into her big brown eyes,

"I'm so lucky."

Ichigo shook her head and huffed, "You already said that, and no, I'm the lucky one." She moved one of her arms and brushed some of his bangs out of his face, "I didn't think I deserved a second chance."

Kish smiled genuinely and gave her a quick sweet kiss, "Everyone deserves a second chance, and I never did stop loving you."

[][][][][][]

MewMid: Awww! *dies from fluffyness* I hope everyone enjoyed it, I randomly got in the mood for Ichigo x Kish, and now my urge is gone. xD There are wayyyyy too many fics with them. I understand, it's a cute couple, but I think we should try and branch out and experiment with couples. :3 I hoped you enjoyed it! x3

R and R please! T.T No one reviews anymore… (cries)

Go make crack pairing requests to me now please! I lovers you! :3


End file.
